The Normal Life of Gumball
by LionLover23
Summary: Just a plain, normal story about Gumball and his 'normal' life. There will be OCs and romance and adventure. And the kids are slightly older. I am now accepting OCs. R&R!
1. The New Baby

**This is my first TAWOG fanfic, so please be nice. My chapters won't always be long, but not short. No flames and enjoy!**

* * *

"Kids, come down here. I have something to tell you." a voice called. The sounds of footsteps emerged from the kitchen and stopped in the living room. The footsteps were from Gumball, Anias, and Darwin.

Nicole looked nervous, but was overall excited for what she was gonna tell her kids.

"Yeah Mom?" Gumball asked, obviously annoyed as he didn't try to eat his fish-pasta sandwich.

Nicole glared, but kept calm.

"Kids, me and your father had decided to have another baby!"

The trio of kids stared at her in complete shock.

Nicole frowned, "Is something wrong?"

Anias was the first to speak, "Why would you guys want to have another baby? Isn't there enough kids in the house?"

The blue feline just shrugged, "You kids are just growing up so fast and I wanted another another baby to care for."

Darwin smiled, "How far along are you, Mrs. Mom?"

" 1 week."

Gumball slowly clapped his paws together, "Well done Mom, you've officially have four kids."

Nicole clenched her teeth and punched a hole in the wall, causing everyone to flinch. The male feline flashed his cheesy smile before running upstairs and into his room.

Nicole sighed and rubbed her belly, "We will need to start baby proofing this house soon. So everyone, please clean up after yourselves, pick up your toys, and PLEASE don't make me angry."

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now you kids can go off to school."

Anias grabbed her golden backpack and looked upstairs, "C'mon Gumball, we need to go to school!"

The blue feline walked downstairs and followed his siblings out of the door and towards the bus stop.

"Can you guys believe it? Mrs. Mom is having another baby!" Darwin cheered.

"Yeah, and I'm excited that I'm going to be an older sister. How about you Gumball? Gumball?"

Anias and Darwin turned their heads at their blue brother, who was looking upset. He sensed that his siblings were looking at him, so he quickly replaced his upset face with a happy one.

"Oh yeah, uh, can't wait for the baby to arrive." he said, trying to sound happy. Anias knew something was troubling her brother, but decided to not bug him about it.

Then the sound of a loud, rumbling bus came by and stopped at the trio's stop, slowly opening it's squeaky doors.

The trio climbed on the bus and made their way to the back, sitting down on its brown seat.

"Hey Gumball."

The blue feline looked up and saw a purple cat with long brown hair, emerald green eyes, and roundish ears.

"Hey Mikayla."

Mikayla pinned her ears back, "What's wrong Gumball?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure."

* * *

**School:**

Gumball departed away from his siblings, wanting to have some alone time. "This is so not fair. Mom is having another child and she's gonna forget about me." he mumbled as he walked to his locker.

The feline put in the combination and opened the small door, grabbing his books and binders before closing it.

Then Gumball heard the unforgettable sound of loud thumps as it made its way over to his direction.

"Give me your lunch money or you'll get a knuckle sandwich." a deep voice demanded.

Gumball sighed and turned around, coming face to face with Tina Rex.

"I'm brook."

"I don't believe you."

Gumball stuffed his paws in his pockets and moved it around, trying to tell Tina no change was inside his pockets.

The rex heard no clinking noise of coins, so she lowly growled before walking away.

Gumball rubbed his head before heading to Miss Simion (I think that's how you spell it) class.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Now let's talk about this story. Mikayla is my OC who has deep crush for Gumball. Like in the summary, the kids are slightly older. I want no flames whatsoever understand? Now here's the summary for the next chapter.**

**Summary:**

**During class, Mikayla is thinking about asking Gumball out, but is too nervous. Can she do it?**


	2. Jealousy Takes Over

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep it up! ;). And I am adding a new OC in this story, named Lexy Watterson. This isn't my OC, it's lexboss's. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Gumball made his way over to Miss Simian's classroom, ready to be taught whatever she was teaching.

He entered the classroom and sat in between his 'brother' Darwin and his twin sister, Lexy. Lexy is a feline and looks just like her mother, except with pink fur.

"Hey sis, hey Darwin."

"Hi Gumball." they greeted enthuastically.

"Ahem! Are you three done talking?" a certain voice asked harshly. Gumball flinched at the sound of her voice, "Yes Miss Simian."

The old baboon glared at the blue feline before going on with her lesson, "Okay, so today we are going to learn about..."

As she was writing in the chalk board, a certain purple feline was staring dreamily at Gumball.

_He's so cute _her mind said, replaying it over and over again. She grabbed a sheet of paper and started drawing a picture of her and Gumball, daydreaming in the process.

"Ahem."

Mikayla removed her eyes from the drawing and looked up, only to see an annoyed Miss Simian.

"And what are you drawing there, Miss Thompson?"

The purple feline covered her paper, "Um...just a picture..of a...our lesson. Yeah, a drawing of our lesson." she said, flashing a cheesy smile.

The old baboon continued glaring at Mikayla before walking away.

_Geez! Why does she always do that?_

_RIIINNNNGGG!_

"Don't forget class, we have a test tomorrow. So STUDY!"

The students quickly grabbed their things and left the classroom. Lexy and Darwin walked up to their feline brother, "Hey Gumball, I wanna tell ya something." Lexy said, smiling.

Gumball faced his twin sister, "Yeah?"

"A friend of yours has a crush on you."

Gumball's eyes turned into hearts and he slowly opened his mouth, shocked and happy at the same time.

"Is Penny?"

"No."

"Carrie?"

"No."

"Uhh, is it Tina?"

"No."

Gumball narrowed his eyes, "Well who is it?"

Lexy leaned on her locker, "Mikayla."

* * *

Mikayla sighed as she approached her locker, wondering what Gumball thinks of her. "I wonder if he likes me or thinks I'm weird or-"

The sounds of loud footsteps got louder and louder, until it stops. The purple feline knew who was behind her.

"What is it Tina?"

The t-rex chuckled, "You know exactly what I want."

"I'm not giving you my lunch money."

"Yes you are."

"Or what?"

Before Tina had anytime to react, Mikayla grabbed the dinosaurs' arm and twisted it. The t rex roared painfully before pulling her arm back.

"You will pay for that!" With that, Tina ran away from the purple feline and disappearing around the corner.

Mikayla kicked her locker open before putting her stuff away inside and closing it.

She made her way to the cafeteria, where she grabbed her tray of food and walked over to a table. At the table sat two people, a female wolf and a female humanoid cloud.

The wolf had pitch black fur, dark purple eyes, and long black hair. Her name was Midnight. And the humanoid cloud with white hair and blue eyes was named Kamren.

"Hey guys." Mikayla greeted as she sat down.

"Hi/Hey Mikayla." they greeted back.

The purple cat sat down and began eating. "So Mikayla have you heard about blah blah blah-"

Their voices seemed to slowly dossapear from her ears as she stared dreamily at a certain blue feline.

_You're sooo cute_

"Mikayla? Mikayla! MIKAYLA!"

The purple cat snapped back to reality and soon realized she was making out with a her hotdog.

"What the?"

She spat the remains of her hotdog and rubbed her tongue. "Sorry guys, I guess I was daydreaming...again." she apologized.

Midnight smirked at her friend, "How about you ask out Gumball?"

"How did you-"

"I saw you staring at him. Now go get him girl."

Mikayla sighed and glares at her friend before getting up, "I hate you." she said playfully. The purple cat got up and made her way over to Gumball and Darwin. As she got closer, she noticed that Penny and her friends were sitting with the duo.

"Oh Gumball, you're so funny." Penny happily said.

She antlered peanut placed a hand on Gumball's paw, which causes him to blush.

Mikayla gasped.

How dare she lay a hand on her man! The purple cat growled in pain as she sunk to her knees and started to grow larger and larger. Her green eyes turn into bloody red ones, her fur becomes ruffled, and her teeth become sharper. Her clothes were also tearing apart.

"YOU'LL BE MINE!"

_To be continued..._

_Summary:_

_Gumball, Penny, Darwin, and Mikayla's friends must stop the purple cat before she destroys the whole school._


	3. Calm Down

ROOOOAAAAARRR!

Mikayla grew larger and larger as she chased Gumball and Penny, mostly at Penny. The hatred for the antlered peanut was undeniably horrible.

"Mikayla, please stop this! You're gonna kill her!" Midnight pleaded as she tried chasing after her.

The purple cat continued to ignore her.

"Great idea Midnight, I should kill her." Mikayla said darkly. Penny then glared at Gumball, "Why is she chasing after us?!"

The blue feline shrugged as he avoided an attack, "I don't know, I've never seen her act like this way!"

Mikayla soon picked up the speed in her running and almost grabbed Penny when...

"STOP!"

Mikaya growled and turned around, seeing Darwin holding a hose, with a determined look on his face. Mikayla stared at the fish, "And just what are you gonna do with that?"

Darwin's eyes narrowed, "Making sure you learned your lesson." He turned on the green hose, causing water to spew out and land on Mikayla. The purple cat had a blank expression and flicked Darwin with her finger.

"Darwin!" Gumball cried as he ran after his friend.

Mikayla turned back around and didn't see Penny there. That did it.

"SHOW ME YOUR FACE YOU NO GOOD, BOY STEALING, HYBRID LITTLE FREAK!"

Penny looked at Carrie as she hid in fear, "You sure this'll work?"

The ghost nodded, "Positive."

Carrie teleported from where she was and infront Mikayla. The purple feline hissed as she saw the ghost, "What do you want?!"

Carrie's voice got deep, "Look into my eyes."

"What the...?"

Mikayla stared into the ghost's eyes, which were nothing more than blue swirls going in circles.

Before she said anything, the purple cat fell to the ground, unconscious.

Penny then crawled from underneath the table and smiled, but was kinda disappointed. "Is she gonna be okay?" She asked.

Carrie nodded, "Yeah, she'll wake up eventually."

Penny stared at the purple cat's body before getting the nurse.

* * *

**I'm sorry about this chapter being short, I couldn't come up with any more ideas , but if you guys have ideas don't be afraid to send me some. Now on to the summary:**

_Gumball and Darwin had really screwed up this time. They had 'accidentally' poured green chemicals into their family's meals and they turn into babies! How are the duo gonna make it out of this one?_


End file.
